


wild things

by madkingray



Series: August Sheith Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, August Sheith Week, AugustSheithWeek, Kitsune Keith, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, Werewolf Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingray/pseuds/madkingray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Takashi, right?” Keith asks, tilting his head slightly.</p><p>Shiro nods, unable to speak for some reason. The way his name is said has him feeling warm all over, heart beating faster. </p><p>Keith smiles at him, small and barely there but it lights up his eyes and Shiro can’t breathe. “Bye, Takashi.” He says, waving before he turns and leaves. He keeps looking in that direction even when Keith is no longer in his sight, content sigh leaving his lips.</p><p>-</p><p>day 4: crossover (with teen wolf - werewolf shiro and kitsune keith)</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild things

**Author's Note:**

> thank u best friend for reading through this <3 ilu mucho 
> 
> god sorry this is so long, apparently my love for teen wolf also extends to this AU that was just a few thoughts and headcanons and now HERE I AM. hope you enjoy <3.

He thinks that maybe it's the eyes that draw him in, a color he can't describe (and has never seen before) that seems to _tug_ at his chest whenever their eyes meet. It could be the way he looks, too, because Shiro’s definitely not going to deny that he’s pretty (he will deny that he's looking, though, but even when he does his pack still teases him).

There's just something about the new kid, something _different_ and Shiro wants to figure him out.

His wolf seems to agree, making him lose control over his teeth and claws whenever they pass by each other in the halls.

“You should go over and introduce yourself, that's what nice people do and you're like the nicest guy around. It's also better than staring at him from far away, daydreaming about—”

“Lance,” Shiro says, an accidental growl coming out. The other wolf shuts up immediately, but he can see the smirk from the corner of his eye. He digs his claws into his palms, squeezing his eyes shut when pain flares up. It's slow but he feels them disappearing, already gone by the time he opens his eyes.

“It took longer this time.”

“I know,” Shiro replies, opening his locker and grabbing the extra shirt he left in there. He uses it to wipe away the blood, no sign of any wounds already. “I still can't figure out why this is happening to me, or what's causing it.”

“I’m blaming Keith.”

Shiro shoots him a glare.

Lance shrugs. “I mean, you always get like this whenever you get too close to him. You can't deny that it means something.” He suddenly looks serious, a rare sight at school. “Do you think he knows what you are? He could be doing this on purpose.”

“Are you implying that he could be a hunter?” Shiro asks, raising an eyebrow. The word seems to worry Lance, like it's making his theory seem more real. He sighs and reaches out to ruffle his hair, making Lance relax as he leans into the touch. “It would be easy to tell if he was, wolfsbane is a scent that all hunters seem to have no matter how many times they shower. It doesn't go away.”

“And he doesn't smell like that?”

“No, uh,” Shiro feels himself flush, looking away. “He smells pretty nice, actually.”

Lance’s laughter fills the hall, followed by his cry of pain when Shiro shoves him into the lockers.

  


“Hunk, right?”

“That's me, is there something you need?”

Pidge nudges his arm, hissing when he nudges back. He narrows his eyes in her direction, huffing when she just smiles innocently and tilts her head in Keith’s direction. Shiro glances over quick, eyes following the path from his legs all the way up to his face before looking down at his food.

“Do you have the notes for Math? I left early yesterday so I’d like to go over them today if that’s alright with you. I don’t want to fall behind.”

“Yeah, sure! You can borrow them! Sorry if they’re messy, I was trying to write as fast as she was speaking. Just give me the notebook before class starts, yeah?”

Shiro tunes the rest of the conversation out, focusing on Keith’s voice instead. He doesn’t pay attention to the words, only his tone. It’s soft, the way it gets when he talks to any other student as if he were unsure of how to speak to them; unlike when he talks to a faculty member—where he sounds like he could care less about what they’re saying to him.

He’s always tense when he talks to adults, like he’s ready to fight them at any moment. With everyone else he simply seems wary, watching them all with his dark gaze and friendly (yet, still closed off) whenever someone speaks to him.

It’s like how his pack acts, except they’ve got a reason for being careful.

_What is Keith’s reason?_

“See you later, Keith.”

“Bye.”

Those words do register and he finds himself looking up, eyes meeting Keith’s instantly. They stare at each other for a few long moments and it feels like it’s just the two of them, all the other people around them becoming white noise.

“Takashi, right?” Keith asks, tilting his head slightly.

Shiro nods, unable to speak for some reason. The way his name is said has him feeling warm all over, heart beating faster.

Keith smiles at him, small and barely there but it lights up his eyes and Shiro can’t breathe. “Bye, Takashi.” He says, waving before he turns and leaves. He keeps looking in that direction even when Keith is no longer in his sight, content sigh leaving his lips.

“Put your Alpha eyes away, I’m too lazy to make up an excuse if someone comes over and asks about them.”

A hand starts rubbing his back as he ducks his head, and he focuses on that while he takes a few deep breaths. Eventually there’s a _shift_ in him and he knows that his eyes are back to normal, everything under control again.

“It’s so weird see you like this, reminds me of the time when I couldn’t get myself together at school,” He hears Pidge say and glances over at her. Her eyes are worried and he quickly looks away. He hates making his pack worry about him. “Honestly I’m starting to agree with Lance on this.”

Shiro lets out a laugh. “Shocker.”

“I know, right? The world must be ending.” Her voice goes quieter. “Maybe he’s something.”

“I already said that he’s not a hunter, I’d know if he was.”

“I didn’t mean a hunter,” Pidge says, standing up and grabbing her backpack. “If anyone asks, I was here all day. If they notice I’m gone, I’ll just change it and mark myself as present.”

“Where are you going?” He asks, even as she starts walking away. They don’t have to shout with each other, not when they can hear each other from miles away. One of the good things about being a werewolf.

“One of my books has to have an answer, right? I’ll spend the rest of the day looking and call you if I find anything. Enjoy classes and,” He can hear the smile in her voice. “Hope you see your _boyfriend_ again.”

He doesn’t bother with a reply, face on fire again (a constant thing when the mention of Keith or even Keith himself is involved). Hunk simply pats him on the shoulder, and Shiro appreciates it.

  


Days pass and Pidge has yet to find anything. She’s taken to bringing the books with her to school, disguising them as textbooks and even reading them in class. She says the teachers don’t mind, as long as she turns in her assignments then she’s good.

Shiro doesn’t worry, because he knows that Pidge would (and has, before) finish a month of textbook assignments so that way nothing can be in her way.

Luckily, everything else seems to be normal. No supernatural creatures attacking, no hunters trying to lure them out. School, pack movie nights, and Shiro losing control over his wolf side the only constants.

“Can you bring this one to the office for me, Shirogane? Thanks.”

Shiro sighs as he takes the slip of paper, leaving his notebook on his chair before he walks out the door. Why did he decide to have a free period this semester? He thought he would have been able to hang around the library to do all his homework but nope, the office scooped him right up so that way he can do their work.

Another sigh escapes and he glances down at the paper, so he can know what direction to go in.

His heart skips a beat when he realizes _who_ he has to retrieve.

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the _excitement_ he feels, Shiro heads towards the classroom. When he gets there he knocks, handing the teacher the paper when he comes out. He stands up straighter when he hears Keith’s name being called, holding his breath when he finally steps outside.

Keith’s lips quirk up. “Hey, Takashi.” He turns, briefly, to get the slip back from the teacher and faces Shiro again as the door closes. “It’s nice to see you.”

“It’s, uh, nice to see you too.” Shiro manages to say, wincing internally at how high his voice seems. He clears his throat, gesturing at the hall. “Let’s go?”

“You don’t have to lead me back, I can find my way.”

“Oh, I don’t mind, I’m going there anyways. The office has me working for them during my free period.” His insides are all shaky. He’s actually _talking_ to Keith, hopefully not making a fool of himself.

 _This is easier than I thought._ Shiro thinks.

Keith frowns. “That sucks.”

“It’s not too bad, actually. I get to do my homework there so that leaves me free for the rest of the day.”

“That’s a perk, I suppose.”

It goes quiet after that. Shiro feels his claws start to come out, clenches his hands into fists so they’re not seen. He can’t find anything to focus on, he can’t even _try_ to focus.

Keith breathes out next to him, and he finds himself drawn to that. He starts to listen and soon finds himself focusing on Keith’s steady heartbeat. It works for him, claws disappearing instantly. He can feel his wolf side settling, not longer antsy like it usually is in the presence of Keith.

“You don’t have to be intimidated by me.”

They stop outside the office, Shiro looking at him in surprise. “Intimidated?” He asks curiously. “Why do you think I am?”

“Everyone is.” He shrugs, as if it doesn’t bother him. “I assumed you were as well.” He pauses, looking hesitant and it’s something he never really sees with Keith. Shiro finds himself leaning in a bit, waiting for him to continue speaking. “I don’t really care for making friends, honestly, but there’s something about you…” Keith trails off, looking away.

“I’d like it if we were friends.” Shiro hears himself say and his cheeks go warm when Keith looks at him again, surprised. “I’d be happy if we were, in fact.”

Keith doesn’t smile, but his eyes get lighter—like he’s happy but doesn’t want to show it. Then, he looks thoughtful. “Does that mean I should be friends with the rest of yours? I’ve seen you hang around them. I’m okay with Hunk and...Pidge?”

“Yes, we call her Pidge.”

“The one that wears blue, though? I’m not sure.”

“Lance?”

 _“That's_ his name?” Keith's genuine surprise makes him laugh. “Him, then. Maybe I'll be okay with him when he stops insisting we have a race for everything.” A beat. “I don't understand him.”

“I've know him for a couple of years, now, and I still don't either.”

The bell rings the moment Keith lets out a laugh and normally the ringing would be grating to his ears, it’s muffled to him this time and all he can hear is that beautiful sound.

He wants to hear it more.

“I should go in, though.” Keith says when his laughter dies down, waving the paper in his hand. “I need to talk to whoever called me in.” He gives a little wave, pulling the door open. “See you around, Takashi.”

“Bye, Keith.” Shiro breathes out, turning to go to his next class. Halfway there he realizes that he left his stuff back to the office and groans, rushing back.

He’s late to class but the teacher just waves her hand, used to it by now. He doesn’t even pay attention to what she’s teaching, thinking about Keith the whole time.

“Friend.” Shiro whispers to himself, and smiles.

  


“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

The familiar scent tells him who it is but he stills jumps in surprise, only because Keith presses against him briefly when he sits down next to him. Shiro lets out a breath when he scoots over a bit, glancing over and offering a smile.

“It’s not really my thing,” Shiro says, shrugging. “But the others wanted to come and pretty much bullied me into coming.” Even Pidge had decided to come along, taking a break from reading through her books to do so. “What about you? You seem to be enjoying yourself, the same way I am.”

“Not my thing either, but I thought that I should check it out.” He flashes a smile, a playful one, and Shiro’s stomach flips. “It’s pretty boring, actually. I thought teenage lives were supposed to be fun.” He wrinkles his nose and Shiro thinks it’s a cute expression. “What a waste.”

“Aren’t _we_ supposed to be having fun, just like the rest of them?” Shiro asks, eyebrow raised. “Maybe we’re the boring ones. That’s a sad thought, actually.”

“Are you saying I’m _boring,_ Shirogane?” Despite the reply, Keith still laughs and bumps his knee against Shiro’s. “We could always leave, just me and you. I’m kinda hungry, actually.”

“You trying to get me to take you somewhere to eat?” Shiro asks, lips twitching. He pushes himself up, holding out a hand to pull Keith up as well. “Sounds like it’ll be better than this, though, so I’m willing to go along with it.”

The moment his hand is taken he feels a jolt go down his arm. He’s sure that Keith felt it too, judging by his surprised look. He doesn’t say anything so Shiro doesn’t either and they both make their way out of the party, hands brushing against each other occasionally.

Shiro makes sure to text the others that he’s leaving, so they won’t worry.

[text; _Hunk_ ] Have fun on your date :)!

He turns off his phone, and laughs to himself when he realizes that they’re gonna have to walk home since he’s taking the car.

  


Shiro takes them to the diner that’s on the outskirts of the town, greeting everyone when he walks in. Keith follows after him, looking around curiously.

“I’d say I’m surprised that you picked a place like this to eat but I’m really not,” Keith says after they order, small smile on his lips. “It fits you.”

“It’s my favorite place to come to,” He says, relaxing as he looks around the familiar place. “I come here when I want to get away. It might seem kinda strange, actually, a diner being a safe spot but there’s barely anyone here at night. The food’s good, the music’s good.” He shrugs. “What more could you want?”

“I see your point.” Keith hums, fingers tapping along the table. “There was never really anything like that for me. I can’t get away like you can, I just keep on going.” He smiles at Shiro, looking pleased. “Thanks for showing me this place, though. I like it.”

“Wait until you have the food, you’ll like it more.” He says, just as their food and drinks arrive. He watches Keith take a bite out of his burger, grinning when his eyes go wide.

“You’re right,” Keith says, after he’s swallowed his bite. “This is good.”

Shiro laughs and they eat in silence after that. It’s a comfortable one but Shiro feels like there’s something _extra_ in the atmosphere. Their eyes will meet occasionally and he’s always the first to look away, face heating up.

Sometimes, when Keith is the first to look away, he’ll catch the pink tinge to his cheeks.

The sight of it makes something settle in his chest. He doesn’t know what it is, but he knows it belongs there.

  


“Even though I’ve read about a lot of stuff happening in these woods it seems so different. In articles it seemed terrifying, like those scary stories parents would tell their kids so they wouldn’t go out at night.” Keith hops off the log, bumping shoulders with Shiro as they continue to walk together. “But right now? It doesn’t seem like that at all, it’s very...nice.”

“Just nice? Wow, what a great compliment. I’m sure the forest is very thankful for your appreciation.” Shiro says, laughing when Keith shoves him away. “I’m glad you’re having a nice time, this is another place I go to but not to get away,” He relaxes when he breathes in the smells of the forest life (and Keith) around him. “This is where I go to be _free._ ”

“I can see that. This place seems perfect to do exactly that.”

He looks over at Keith, who seems just as content as he feels.

“Let’s race,” Shiro says, grinning. “Race until we fall.”

Keith meets his gaze, and he swears that he sees something _ignite_ in him. He looks fierce, and that sends a rush through him. “Let’s do it.”

They don’t bother with a countdown, taking off the moment Shiro shouts “GO!”

The trees rush past him as he runs, dodging any that stands in his path and ducking when branches are too close to his head. His lungs don’t burn, even with how fast he’s running, and he cheers as he jumps over a log.

Shiro looks to his side, surprised to see Keith keeping up with him. Just like him, he doesn’t look like he’s out of breath. He’s running almost as fast as he is, the same grin that Shiro’s wearing also on his face. They run together, the two of them as free as can be.

And then, they fall.

Well, more like Keith bumps into him and Shiro holds onto him as they both stumble and fall. Shiro lands down harshly on the floor, but the brief pain doesn’t even bother him because Keith’s body on his own holds all his attention.

He watches the flush span across his face and lets go when Keith pulls away to lay down beside him. They face each other as they breathe together, the traces of a grin still on Keith’s face.

“I understand,” Keith says, sounding awed as he scoots closer. Their hands touch and there’s that jolt again, spreading throughout his whole body this time. “That’s what I felt when we were running together, I felt _free._ ”

He closes his eyes when his wolf side shifts inside him, pleased with the heat of Keith next to him but anxious to get out. He knows that his eyes would be a bright red if he had them open, and it takes a while but eventually it calms down. He opens his eyes to stare into Keith’s, offering a smile

The color of Keith’s eyes is easy to make out when he’s this close, a dark purple that captivates him.

Shiro decides to be brave, even if it’s only for this small thing.

He shifts and leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. He hears Keith’s hitched breath, feels his exhale across his lips. They’re so close that if Shiro wanted to, he could lean in and kiss him. He doesn’t know where that thought comes from, but it seems like the perfect thing to do.

But he’s not that brave. Not yet.

“There’s something about you,” Shiro whispers instead. “Something that keeps pulling me in. I want to figure it out,” He reaches out and places his hand on Keith’s cheek, insides trembling when Keith nuzzles his palm. “I want to figure _you_ out.”

“We can do that,” Keith murmurs. “We got all the time in the world.”

  


It’s different after that.

Shiro no longer looks at Keith from afar when all he has to do is look beside him if he ever wants to look (which is all the time). They haven’t talked about what they mean to each other but there is a _them._

It’s different than any relationship he sees and they both know it. Not knowing makes it a bit frustrating, like it’s something he’s forgotten and he’s desperately trying to remember what it is—like a word on the tip of his tongue that’s trying to come out, but can’t form correctly.

A missing puzzle piece.

Keith seems like he’s bothered by something, too, but always waves away Shiro’s concerns whenever asked. He doesn’t push, of course, but he does worry.

It comes up while they’re walking through the woods one afternoon, as the two of them sit on a log that rests above a small stream. They have one of their ankles locked as they swing their legs, not stopping even as Keith speaks.

“I have to tell you something,” He says, breaking the comfortable silence. “And I’m scared it’ll change things.” He pauses. “But maybe if you know then we can finally figure it all out.” He moves away from Shiro, pushing himself up to start walking across the log. Shiro follows after him, heart beating fast.

Keith hops off and turns around. “I’m—”

Something hits him in the arm, causing Keith to stop and hiss in pain. Both of their gazes are drawn to the dart that sticks out of him and then Shiro’s rushing forward as he collapses.

He doesn’t get there, feeling a pinch on his back. He knows that if he looked he would most likely see the same thing on Keith. Shiro tries to look around, but his eyes are fluttering shut as he collapses as well.

  


He opens his eyes, disoriented and sluggish. His vision is blurry and he can’t make out any scents but he can see the trees all around them. Still in the forest, then. Shiro sits up, frowning when it seems like his wrists feel heavier.

It takes a few moments but the fog finally lifts from his brain. His eyes flit all over the room, landing on a figure a few feet away from him (how did he not notice them?).

They groan, lifting their head and shaking it. Dark eyes meet his and Shiro inhales sharply.

“Keith? You okay?”

Someone cuts in before he can get a reply. “Looks like these sleeping beauties have finally woken up!” The tone is mocking and scent finally comes back to him, growl coming out when gunpowder hits his nose.

A hunter. Of course.

The woman walks forward, looking amused. “I’ve been watching you for a while, _mutt,_ and now I finally have you.” She grins, crouching down beside him. “You and one of your other little wolves, what a lucky day for me.”

“He’s not a wolf!” He says immediately, shaking his head. “You have me, the actual wolf, so just let him go! You don’t need to kill him!”

She clicks her tongue. “But a human who lies with a wolf is just as bad.” She stands up and walks away from him, standing close to Keith now. “Maybe if I kill him it’ll motivate you to tell me where the rest of your pack is?”

She pulls a gun out from her pocket, crouching down beside Keith now and pressing the weapon against his side. He watches Keith stiffen but he doesn’t move away or seem afraid.

Shiro feels a flash of pride alongside his fear and then anger pushes that all away, teeth turning to fangs as he growls. “Stay away from him!” He shouts, trying to pull himself free from the chains. He can feel the metal bending slowly, grins viciously when he realizes he’s almost out out—which means he can tear her apart for _thinking_ about touching Keith.

A shot fires, and it’s loud in his ears.

He looks over at Keith worriedly, eyes searching for the place he was shot. Shiro sees nothing but then notices that he seems to be saying something, panic in his eyes.

The words register.

“Shiro? Are you okay? Shiro!”

Then, the pain does.

His fangs disappear as he glances down, fingers brushing against the bullet hole. Even in the dim lighting he can see that it’s all black, the way their kind bleed when they’ve been hit with—

“Wolfsbane?” Shiro whispers, looking up at them. He doesn’t hear their reply, the pain causing him to spasm as it spreads throughout his body; poison slowly killing him. He presses his hand against the bullet wound, knowing it was useless either way. Blood already bubbles up in his mouth and he almost chokes on it.

His vision is blurry again and he can barely make out who is who. He watches someone lunge to the side (Keith?) and push at the person next to him; something bright appearing in the next second. He thinks that it might be fire, surrounding the person on the ground as if it were _alive,_ but knows that it couldn’t be true. There was no fire to begin with and it definitely can’t do that.

Right?

Shiro shuts his eyes, suddenly feeling tired.

Hands touch his cheek minutes (hours?) later. He hums, leaning into the warmth that seeps into his bones. Even though it makes him feel sleepier he still opens his eyes, smiling when he notices that it’s _Keith_ above him.

“Keith,” He whispers, hand coming up to brush his cheek. Blood smears across his skin but even then he still looks beautiful. “Sorry we didn’t get to figure it out.”

“Don’t say that, don’t say anything.” Keith says, sounding worried. His hands press against the wound but Shiro doesn’t pay attention to that, looking at what was around Keith instead. He thinks that it must be a hallucination, seeing a fiery aura surrounding him. It’s bright orange and beautiful, just like the color of his eyes when he meets Shiro’s gaze.

“Shiro,” Keith says, pressing down harder. The pressure is there but he feels no pain, was that a bad thing? “This is going to hurt.”

The aura around him gets brighter, and his body feels like it’s burning. Shiro feels his claws extend and feels his teeth sharpen, knows his eyes glow a bright red as he throws his head back and _roars._

  


“So, what are you?”

The two of them sit side by side on the ground, right next to the road. Shiro’s roar had made his pack respond with answering howls, so he knew that they were on their way. He keeps looking at Keith with his enhanced vision, just to see the aura around him.

A breath is let out. “A kitsune.” Keith says, looking back at him with his own glowing eyes. “A fire kitsune, actually.”

Now that they’re looking at each other he can see the outline of a fox, surrounding him as if it were some sort of armor— _protecting_ him. The fox looks back at him steadily, and Shiro can somehow sense approval coming from it.

“How long have you known?”

“Only a couple of years,” Keith answers. “But that doesn’t mean I’m used to it. It still feels new to me, it still feels strange. Not the fox, though. The fox is with me, a part of me, but everything else is what feels new. Especially my foxfire.”

“Foxfire?”

“You saw it. I created actual fire. It’s what happens when we rub our tails together.”

“Tails?”

“I’ll show you someday.”

Shiro leans in closer, offering a smile. “Well, you saw what I am already. I’m a werewolf, an Alpha.”

“I can see that, even now.” Keith taps his knee and then shifts until he’s facing him. Shiro does the same and they both stare at each other; until Keith reaches up and places a hand on his cheek, making him shudder and shut his eyes as he leans into the touch. “Pretty Alpha eyes.”

“You’re the pretty one,” He murmurs, moving his head to press a kiss to Keith’s palm. He hears his breath hitch and opens one eye, lips twitching. “It’s hard to take my eyes off of you, even now.”

They fall silent and there’s a moment where time seems to freeze before a sudden _push_ happens, a word comes to mind and then Shiro knows _exactly_ what they are.

“Mate,” He whispers, delighted. Keith blinks as if in a daze, possibly coming to the same conclusion. “You’re my mate.”

“I am,” Keith breathes out, hand dropping. His fox seems to burn brighter and he can feel warmth coming from him, pulling him closer. Shiro gives in to that pull and they both breathe with each other. “You’re mine. I’m yours.”

They kiss, and Shiro feels complete.

  


“You wanted to see my tails, right?”

Shiro hums in acknowledgment, holding an arm out so Keith could snuggle into his side. He does so and holds out his hand. Confused, Shiro opens his own and his eyes go wide when a throwing knife is placed there.

“Keith,” He hisses, looking all around them. No one pays them any mind, not even their own pack. “You could get in trouble! Why’d you…” He trails off and blinks, looking down at his hand. The throwing knife is warm on his hand, the same kind of warmth he gets from Keith.

“It’s one of my tails,” Keith says quietly. “I only have two right now and this is my first one. When I’m older it’ll be my strongest one, if we ever need to use it.” Shiro meets his gaze, feelings his own go red when Keith’s eyes flash orange. “I want you to have it.”

His lips part, ready to say that he shouldn’t—that it’s too important for _Shiro_ to have but he’s shut up by lips pressing against his own.

“I trust you.” Keith whispers, before kissing him again.

The statement has him feeling a rush of affection, not uncommon whenever he spends time with Keith. Shiro smiles into the kiss, pulling him closer.

Something hits his head.

“Stop being gross,” He hears Lance complain, and pulls away to laugh at the small growl that Keith releases. “I’m trying to eat here.”

Keith leaves his arms in one moment and Shiro can’t stop laughing when he hears Lance shriek as he tries to run away. He looks at the rest of his pack, Hunk laughing along with him and Pidge reading a book about Kitsune (she had been disappointed that she hadn’t figured it all out, but accepted Keith’s books about his kind).

He looks at Lance, who’s trying to hide behind many other different students, and then at Keith—his beautiful mate who he loves more than anything.

_Loves?_

Shiro doesn’t look away from Keith as he nods to himself.

_Sounds perfect._

  


“What happened with that hunter anyways?”

“Scared her off,” Keith says lightly, placing a couple of flowers in his hair. Shiro lets him, humming happily when he presses a kiss to Shiro’s forehead. “May have burned her a bit. Or a lot. I couldn’t tell.”

“You shouldn’t do that.”

“She hurt you, Shiro. She doesn’t get to be spared because of that.”

He doesn’t say anything in reply, because he knows that if Keith had been hurt then no one could have stopped him from tearing her apart.

“Hey,” Keith suddenly says. “Let’s race.”

Before Shiro can say anything, a fox is suddenly sitting where Keith had been seconds ago. He blinks up in surprise, laughing when the fox licks his head. He rolls over and the shift comes easily, like water running down along his back. The moment he’s shifted Keith rushes forward, nuzzling against him. Shiro does the same, breathing him in before moving away. He looks ahead and when they both let out their own animal cries they take off into a run, racing through the forest.

Completely free.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i really love teen wolf and i love my concept of werewolf shiro and kitsune keith being mates so i might continue this au if i feel like it.
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/madkingxray) | [tumblr](http://madkingray.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, gonna bring up some stuff if you haven't watched the show (also some extra stuff).
> 
> -Wolfsbane is a flower/plant that can hurt wolves in the show. It's like a poison to them and can even kill them.  
> -Keith eventually did go from saying 'Takashi' to just saying 'Shiro' (you might have noticed that idk) because it's something he adapted to when he's surrounded by the rest of the pack and when he gets to know Shiro better. When it's the two of them, he does go back to calling him 'Takashi' and Shiro likes it. A lot.  
> -In the show, two of the kitsune are shown to have physical objects as tails. One has them as knives. The other has it as a throwing star. While knives would easily fit Keith, I thought something light and small would be easier for him (and Shiro) to carry around and hide and so. Throwing knives.  
> -Keith was drawn to the town for a reason, and that reason was Shiro. He figures that out himself and tells Shiro (and pouts when Shiro says that they were _meant_ to be together and all this destiny bullshit shut up Shiro before I kick you).  
>  -One kitsune in the show is shown to not be in control of her powers, which makes the fox take over often. Keith isn't like that. Him and his wolf work together, they're a part of each other. While Keith still isn't good at using his foxfire it isn't uncontrollable, because his fox helps him keep it under control.
> 
> If you have anymore questions just ask! I'll be happy to tell you stuff! Unless it's about Certain Things then I may keep quiet, just in case I write more for this AU.


End file.
